The Podfather
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |ability = When you play another Pea, that Pea gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = "It ain't easy keeping the peas in this family."}} The Podfather is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives every plant +2 /+2 , but only those that are played after this. This ability persists until all Podfathers are removed from the field. In all battles of the mission Beware the Bewitching Zombie, the plant hero starts with a Podfather on the second lane with a Wall-Nut in front of it. Origins Its name, appearance, and description are all references to the 1972 movie The Godfather. Its name is a portmanteau of pod, referring to the fact that it is a pea plant and Godfather, the character this plant is a parody of. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play another Pea, that Pea gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "It ain't easy keeping the peas in this family." Update history Update 1.4.14 *Description change: Was originally "I'm gonna make the Zombies an offer they can't refuse." Strategies With The Podfather isn't very great in combat, but its effect makes this a big threat. Even a or another The Podfather can be a decent plant if boosted by The Podfather, let alone other dangerous ones like , Skyshooter, or . Using is also a good choice since it powers them up even further. Green Shadow and Grass Knuckles are ideal heroes to use, as Green Shadow has the most pea plants out of any hero, while Grass Knuckles has defensive Team-Up plants that can protect The Podfather (although you would most likely use Torchwood instead of Wall-Nuts). Against While The Podfather itself isn't so threatening by itself, the opponent can wreck havoc by playing many pea plants after it, making all of them stronger and more dangerous, especially with Torchwood. Dispose of The Podfather before the opponent can do so. Thanks to its low stats, Rolling Stone and Bungee Plumber can destroy this easily unless The Podfather has been buffed by another Podfather. Gallery The_Podfather_stats.png|The Podfather's statistics HD The Podfather.png|HD The Podfather The_Podfather_new_card.png|Card Earning The Podfather.png|The player earning The Podfather after completing the 8th step in Green Shadow's Hero Quest RollingStoneDestroyingThePodfather.jpg|The Podfather being destroyed by Rolling Stone CutDowntoSizeDestroyingThePodfather.jpg|The Podfather being destroyed by Cut Down to Size Podfather2.png|The Podfather activating its ability Podfather.png|The Podfather attacking pod selectionH.png|The Podfather with a selection icon Three Podfathers on Ground Lane.jpg|The Podfathers on Ground lane PodfatherDed.png|Destroyed Podfather Advertisement for GreenShadowAllyPack.jpeg|The Podfather on Green Shadow's Ally Pack ThePodfatherisShrunken.jpg|The Podfather being shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Old The Podfather silhouette.png|The Podfather's silhouette Receiving The Podfather.png|The player receiving The Podfather from a Premium Pack IMG 0159-1-.png|The Podfather's old statistics The Podfather silhouette.jpeg|The Podfather's silhouette Receiving The Podfather.jpeg|The player receiving The Podfather from a Premium Pack (Pre 1.2.11) PodfatherUnlocked.png|The player receiving The Podfather from a Premium Pack (Pre 1.6.27) Green_Shadow_Ally_Pack_Promotion.png|The Podfather on Green Shadow's old Ally Pack Green_Shadow's_Ally_Pack.jpeg|The Podfather on Green Shadow's old Ally Pack Green Shadow Ally Pack.jpg|The Podfather on Green Shadow's old Ally Pack Trivia *The Podfather will play its buffing animation if Green Shadow uses Precision Blast, as it is also considered a pea card. Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Peashooting plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Pea cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants